


You’re my one and only Christmas wish

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gift Exchange, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Roommates, Secret Crush, Smut, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re my one and only Christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogueleader1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueleader1987/gifts).



> Here's day 8 of 12, and it is dedicated to KT. Hello my new friend. I'd like to get to know you more so message me, talk to me, annoy me! hahaha. You're awesome and really sweet. I hope you like this ;) 
> 
> Title: Only thing I ever get for Christmas by Justin Bieber

[Post found here](http://festivelyhomo.tumblr.com/post/134144175887/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus)

* * *

 

“Hey, losers,” Mickey says as he enters his apartment to see his sister and their best friend playing video games in the living room. He probably shouldn’t have moved in with the two of them. Who’s he kidding? He’s really happy he moved in with Ian and Mandy. They’re his two favourite people in the world and he wouldn’t want to live with anyone else.  
  
“Dickface,” Mandy answers back not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
Ian however looks and smiles at Mickey. “Hey, Mick,” He says.  
  
“HA! YES!” Mandy yells in victory as her character beats Ian’s since he took the time to look away from the screen.  
  
Mickey smirks at him and goes to his bedroom to change out of his clothes into more comfortable ones, aka sweat pants and a tank top.  
  
He joins them in the living room, a beer for each of them in hand. He sits down in the available seat next to Ian, who turns briefly to smile at him. He asks, “You want to play?”  
  
“Nah, I’ll watch for a bit, but you gotta keep your head in the game, Gallagher. Can’t have my sister beating your ass again,” He says with a small smirk.  
  
“You distracted me, it’s not my fault,” Ian tries to defend himself.  
  
“Mandy wasn’t distracted,” Mickey points out, raising his eyebrows.  
  
“That’s cause I don’t give a fuck that you came home,” Mandy says. “Can we play now?”  
  
Ian and Mandy resume their game as Mickey sips his beer and watches them play. And also, noticing how close he’s sitting to Ian. How their thighs are completely touching and every so often Ian moves it a bit and knocking his with Mickey’s.  
  
Ian has been friends with the Milkovich siblings ever since they were all kids in the south side of Chicago. Ian met Mickey in little league and then met Mandy through him. Ian and Mandy are the same age so all throughout school they’ve been together. Mickey being only a year above them in school (two years older though), he wasn’t that much farther ahead of them. They all went off to College together at the same time, since Mickey couldn’t get in right away when he applied. That’s how they got to be living together in an apartment in New York City.  
  
They’re all in their third year in University, one more semester till their last year. They just finished up finals and are now in their holiday period. Christmas being a week away.  
  
The thing about living with your best friend (and sister) is liking said best friends. Liking is an understatement though. Mickey’s pretty damn sure he’s in love with Ian, and has been for years. They established it a long time ago that all they’d ever be is friends and Mickey figured he’d be okay with that but as the years went on he noticed how not okay he is with it.  
  
What Mickey doesn’t know is Ian feels the same about him.  
  
Ian loves Mickey with every fibber of his being. He has been ever since they met in little league, and it just intensified as they got older. Mickey is rough to everyone but him and Mandy. He’s the sweetest guy he’s ever met in his life, even if he can kill you without so much as a second thought. But the thing about Mickey is that he’d only hurt you if you did something to hurt the ones he loves. Ian truly knew he was in love with Mickey after his first real boyfriend broke up with him. Ian was sad cause he liked the guy. Mickey broke the guy’s nose for “breaking Ian’s heart”. He knew from then on that Mickey would do anything to protect him and that just made him love him that much more.  
  
But of course, he could never find out. Mickey never so much as hinted that he was interested in Ian that way. Sure, they flirt sometimes, Ian knows it, but that’s all it is; harmless flirting. To Ian it feels like more though. He tries to not let it get to him but he just can’t help it. When you like someone (or love them) and flirt with them it does stuff to your heart and erupts a fucking volcano of butterflies into your stomach.  
  
Later that night, after smoking some weed and watching a movie, Mickey asks Ian, “When you leaving again?”  
  
Mandy’s asleep on the sofa with her legs on Ian’s lap and Mickey’s pretty damn jealous. Ian says, “Uh, the twenty third. You guys sure you don’t wanna come with me? Fiona already said there’s plenty of room for you two.”  
  
“Nah, we can’t, not while Terry’s out,” Mickey answers for him and his sister. They’re the only two their psychotic father is trying to find. The others stayed but don’t even know where Mickey and Mandy are, for their protection. For Mandy it’s cause she’s the only girl and Terry is a real fucking dirty prick. For Mickey it’s cause he knows he’s gay and wants to kill him for being gay and a Milkovich.  
  
“Yeah, okay. Gonna miss you though, both of you,” Ian adds.  
  
Mickey doesn’t answer cause he feels the same way.  


* * *

  
The day before Ian’s going to head home for Christmas, it’s just him and Mickey in the apartment. Mandy’s working late that night at the diner near their apartment.  
  
Ian loves to smoke with Mickey. Weed, cigarettes, hookah, whatever it is. He loves sharing anything with him that he just had his lips on before him and after him. How their fingers brush every time they pass the stick between them.  
  
Mickey leans back into the sofa telling Ian to kill the joint. Ian takes a couple more puffs before doing so, sitting back into the sofa as well.  
  
“Oh, hey, I got you something,” Mickey says as he sits back up.  
  
“You did?” Ian asks looking up at Mickey who’s now standing next to the sofa.  
  
“Of course,” He says before disappearing to his room.  
  
Ian gets up too and goes to his room to get Mickey’s gift too. “Where’d you go?” Mickey yells from the living room.  
  
“I’m coming!” Ian yells back as he makes his way back to Mickey. He shows Mickey the gift bag and says, “Got you something too,” with a small smile.  
  
Mickey laughs and they switch gift bags. Ian opens his first and he laughs, but loves it. It’s an ugly Christmas sweater but with Mickey’s face on it flipping the bird. “How the hell did you do this?” He asks.  
  
“Went to a shop that prints things onto clothes. Now you won’t miss me when you’re in Chicago,” Mickey smirks.  
  
“I’m going to wear this all the time now,” Ian says with a grin.  
  
“You’re an ass,” Mickey laughs.  
  
“Okay, open mine,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey opens it up and chokes on a laugh. He takes the neon pink dildo out of the box and Ian gasps. Mickey asks, “What the actual fuck, Gallagher? I mean, I’d use it but why the fuck is it bright fuckin’ pink?”  
  
“Oh my God, that’s not for you,” He says quickly. Mickey starts laughing so hard. Ian continues, “That’s a gag gift for Mandy, oh my God.” Ian covers his face in embarrassment as Mickey keeps laughing.  
  
“Shut up, it’s not funny,” Ian says, moving his hands from his face to glare at Mickey but he can’t when he sees how happy Mickey looks.  
  
“Yeah it fuckin’ is, man,” Mickey says. “Don’t be embarrassed.” Mickey places his hand on Ian’s thigh.  
  
Ian looks down at it and before Mickey can move it, Ian places his hand over his. He looks up to see Mickey looking down at their hands before slowly looking up to meet Ian’s eyes.  
  
It seems like forever that they’re staring at each other. Ian can feel the tension between them and can’t fucking take it anymore so he brings his other hand up to grab onto the back of Mickey’s neck and crash his lips to his.  
  
Mickey’s lips are still against his for a second before he remembers to move them and when he does, oh fuck, does he move them. He runs his hand up Ian’s chest and to his neck to pull him even closer, as his tongue licks at Ian’s lips. It’s a clash of tongues as they let the other one in, tasting and savouring each others mouths.  
  
Ian pulls Mickey closer until Mickey has no other choice but to climb onto his lap and straddle him. Both of his hands in Ian’s hair, tugging him forward. Grinding into him, making them both lose their minds.  
  
Mickey groans against Ian’s lips, moving away to say, “Bedroom. Now.”  
  
Ian lifts Mickey with him, carrying him to his bedroom, which is the closest to the living room. He slams the door shut behind them as he puts Mickey down. He pushes him back against the closed door, going right back in for a kiss. Mickey trails his hands up under Ian’s t-shirt, pulling it off of him. Ian does the same to Mickey.  
  
They look at each other for a moment saying everything they need to say with their eyes. How much they’ve wanted this for years finally becoming real.  
  
Ian grabs onto the waistband of Mickey’s sweatpants and tugs him forward as he walks backward toward the bed. When the back of Ian’s legs hit his bed he stops and tugs Mickey’s pants down. Mickey’s commando underneath and already hard as a rock. Ian licks his lips before looking back up to meet Mickey’s eyes. Mickey’s eyes are just as lustful; he pushed Ian slightly till he falls back onto the bed. Mickey straddles his lap again. Ian holds onto him as he moves back up the bed, back against the headboard.  
  
“Take this off,” Mickey mumbles against Ian’s lips as his hands try to tug his pants off.  
  
Ian chuckles and lifts Mickey off of him so he can scramble out of his pants. Ian hovers over Mickey and kisses him once making Mickey chuckle. Ian trails kisses down Mickey’s body, savouring the feel of his skin on his lips, and the taste of him on his tongue.  
  
“Ian, none of this shit now, I need you now,” Mickey moans out, needing him inside of him now, they can do everything else later.  
  
Ian reaches into his bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. He preps Mickey quickly who’s a mess above him. Ian is too, he’s leaking precome all over the sheets.  
  
Finally, Ian slips the condom on and pushes his way into Mickey’s tight heat.  
  
They both moan out loud at the feeling. Mickey winds his arms around Ian’s neck, pulling him closer so he can kiss him, to drown his moans into his mouth.  
  
Ian picks up the pace, both needing it hard and fast right now. In a matter of minutes, they’re both coming hard.  
  
Ian rests his forehead against Mickey’s as they pant, trying to regain their breaths. “That was good,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian lets out a short laugh. “Yeah,” He says rolling off of him. He ties off the condom and tosses it to the floor.  
  
“You okay?” Mickey asks leaning on his elbow, looking down at Ian.  
  
Ian looks into Mickey’s eyes and says, “Yeah, it’s just- this wasn’t like a one time thing or anything right?”  
  
A smile slowly forms onto Mickey’s face. He says, “No, of course not. I mean, unless you want it to be…”  
  
“No!” Ian says quickly. “No, I don’t want it to be a one time thing. Mickey, I lo- I really like you, and not like in the way that you’re my best friend.”  
  
Mickey caresses Ian’s cheek, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. He pulls back slightly and says, “I lo- really like you too, Ian,” smirking at him.  
  
Ian laughs and pushes him lightly in the chest. “You’re an ass,” He says before pulling him back in for another kiss.  
  
“You ready to go again or you need some time, firecrotch,” Mickey says as he rubs against Ian, already half hard again.  
  
Ian laughs and pushes Mickey off of him. “You’re so original, Mick,” He teases, hovering over him again.  
  
“Fuck off, and go get that dildo,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian looks at him, shocked. “Really?” He asks.  
  
“Yeah, might as well use it. It’s not Mandy’s real gift is it?” He asks rubbing his hands up Ian’s shoulders.  
  
“No, I got her something else,” Ian says.  
  
“Okay so what are you waiting for?” Mickey smirks.  
  
Ian grins at him before jumping out of bed and out of the room. Mickey’s laughter follows him out to the living room where he grabs the dildo and runs back to the bedroom.  
  
He jumps back onto Mickey making him laugh some more. Mickey’s laugh is probably his favourite sound in the world. Well, that and his moans now.  
  
  
Ian places the dildo on the bed next to them as he kisses Mickey again. Now that he’s had a taste he can’t get enough of Mickey’s lips on his.  
  
They make out for a bit, grinding against each other, until they’re hard and panting. Mickey pushes Ian back so he’s laying on his back now. He does like Ian did to him, he kisses down his body, tasting him on his tongue.  
  
He moans appreciatively when he gets to Ian’s leaking, hard cock. He licks his lips before gathering the precome on his tongue. Ian moans at the feeling and the sight of Mickey tasting him.  
  
Mickey hums, smirking up at Ian, before swirling his tongue around the head of Ian’s cock. He takes the head into his mouth and sucks on it, moving his tongue around and around.  
  
He lowers his head down further, taking Ian more into his mouth, inch by inch.  
  
He stops when he feels his cock hit the back of his throat. He takes the rest of his dick in his hand to make up for it, stroking it as he bobs his head up and down.  
  
“ _Jesus, Mick_ ,” Ian groans in satisfaction. “So fucking good at this.”  
  
“Mmmm,” Mickey moans/hums around his cock.  
  
After a few moments, Ian pulls Mickey’s head up and off of his dick before it’s all over before it’s even really begun. “My turn,” Ian says flipping them around.  
  
Mickey laughs but also groans at how amazing it feels to be manhandled like this by Ian. Ian does the same to Mickey. Sucks his dick like he’s always dreamed. Nothing compares to this though, the taste of it, the feel of it on his tongue. Everything is so much better in real life.  
  
Mickey’s fingers are threaded in Ian’s hair, gripping and pulling, turning Ian on even more than he already is.  
  
Ian lets go with a pop but trails his lips down his perineum. Mickey moans and lifts his legs up, planting his feet onto the mattress, giving Ian better access.  
  
Ian licks a stripe up Mickey’s hole. Tasting some of the lube from their first round. He licks and sucks on his hole, and when Mickey’s really relaxed, he pushes his tongue in. He adds a finger with his tongue, and it has Mickey whimpering above him.  
  
Ian removes his finger and tongue, and grabs the dildo from next to Mickey’s hip. He puts some lube on it before holding it against Mickey’s hole. He moves it side to side, up and down, across his stretched out hole.  
  
Mickey moves his hips, “Get on with it,” he says impatiently.  
  
Ian chuckles. He bites the inside of Mickey’s thigh before kissing it softly. Ian does as he’s told though, and pushes the dildo into Mickey’s waiting hole.  
  
Ian watches as Mickey’s perfect ass swallows that dildo, inch by inch. It’s not as big as Ian’s dick is but just seeing as Mickey takes it so perfectly makes his own dick leak like crazy. “Fuck,” Mickey moans out.  
  
“So fucking hot, Mick. _Jesus Christ_.” Ian moans out. He pulls the dildo almost all the way out and pushes it back in, watching the whole thing over again. He can’t take his eyes off of Mickey’s ass.  
  
Mickey arches his back when Ian slams it back into him. “ _Fuck! Ian_ , right there,” Mickey moans out.  
  
Ian continues to hit that spot within Mickey but then Mickey tells him, “Stop, want you inside me.”  
  
Ian isn’t going to object to that. He pulls the dildo out and tosses it onto the mattress. He puts another condom on and slams into Mickey, causing him to cry out in pleasure.  
  
After a couple of thrusts Ian’s right back to hitting that sweet spot of Mickey’s. He takes Mickey’s dick into his hand and starts to stroke it to his thrusts.  
  
Mickey’s scratching down Ian’s back as he arches his back up and tightens around Ian’s cock. He shudders out a breath as he comes hard in Ian’s hand, moaning out Ian’s name. Ian’s right there with him, coming hard in him, face buried in his shoulder.  
  
Ian kisses Mickey’s shoulder before kissing him on the lips. Mickey licks his lips, deepening their kiss a bit before they pull apart. Ian flops down onto the mattress next to Mickey, taking his hand in his.  
  
Mickey intertwines their fingers and places them on Ian’s stomach. He turns around so he’s facing Ian. They smile at each other before looking away, suddenly a little shy around each other.  
  
Ian lets go of Mickey’s hand to remove the condom. He gets off the bed to go throw out the condoms and get a wet hand towel to clean them off.  
  
Ian settles back into bed next to Mickey. He throws the covers over them and says to Mickey, “Stay with me tonight.”  
  
Mickey chuckles. “Not like you’re giving me a choice,” He says once Ian wraps him in his arms.  
  
Ian nips at his shoulder with his teeth. He says, “Of course you have a choice. I just hope you choose me.”  
  
Mickey turns around in Ian’s arms to look at him. “I’ll always choose you,” He admits.  
  
Ian smiles softly at him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. “You know I love you right?” Ian asks.  
  
“I do now,” Mickey says, pecking him on the lips. “I love you too, Ian, so much.”  
  
“You sure you’re not going to come with me tomorrow? I can’t spend our first Christmas as a couple without you,” Ian teases.  
  
Mickey laughs. “You’re an idiot. I’m sure, I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll always be here,” He promises.  
  
Ian hums and snuggles closer to Mickey who turns back around, pressing his back against Ian’s chest. Ian kisses Mickey’s back, “Night, babe.”  
  
Mickey snorts at the nickname earning him a small chuckle from Ian. He brings their joined hands up to his lips and kisses Ian’s hand. He says, “Night, Ian. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
